The present invention relates to a system for personalized interaction over a communications channel between a user and a provider of information/services/goods. In particular, the present invention allows for personalized interactivity between an Internet web site user and the web site provider of information/services/goods. For example, the present invention allows a provider of services, for example, a provider of financial services such as a bank, to interact personally through a customer personalized website with a customer of that financial service provider. Although the invention may be used to personalize the provision of financial, services over a communications channel, it is not limited to financial services but can be used to personalize the interaction between a customer and a provider of any products, goods, services and/or information of any kind. In particular, the present invention allows the provider of the information/goods/services to personalize the web site to the preferences of the particular user, for example, preferences such as interests, hobbies, business interests, product/service preferences, etc. Although an example has just been provided of a personalized approach to providing an Internet based service, the invention is equally applicable to any other communications channel including such channels involving interaction through automatic teller machines (ATMs) and other communications devices and kiosks, other communication channels, intranets or extranets, e-mail, telephone communications, faxes, call centers, branch offices, etc.
There are some limited forms of personalized interactive systems presently in operation, in particular, over the Internet. For example, Amazon.com provides a service which can select books for customers based upon their previous selections and preferences. However, these systems are limited in scope, and basically only use what is known as collaborative filtering to infer either what should be offered next or to make recommendations to the user.
Another system patented by Broadvision, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,887, provides for electronic commerce over a computer driven network. An aim of this system is to allow commerce to be conducted across a number of different platforms and networks. Although offering the ability to be implemented over different networks, not just the internet, this system offers limited ability to customize the interaction between the customer and the provider of goods/services so that each customer interacts in a unique way with the provider based on the customer's preference, characteristics, lifestyle, etc. The Broadvision patent creates a participant program object that identifies the participant and contains information about the participant, e.g., name, address, privacy controls, demographic data and payment methods. However, the system is not capable of making knowledge driven decisions about a customer to personalize the interaction with the provider so that it takes into account more intangible customer characteristics such as preferences, lifestyles, and such customer characteristics as, for example, preferred tone of voice of interaction, decisions about user interests and hobbies, etc., that may be important to making an electronic interaction more “human” or personal.
Another system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,638. assigned to America Online, Inc. This system, however, is directed to an Internet only based system and is not applicable to a system which is adaptable to multiple channels and points of contact. Further, the system of the AOL patent does not allow for personalization in real time, i.e., using current interactions with the user.